


The Drums of Africa Still Beat in my Heart

by Runningstarknaked



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningstarknaked/pseuds/Runningstarknaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends, Benedict and Tom, travel with UNICEF to Africa.</p>
<p>Over their trip the best friends rediscover each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Benedict wiped the sweat from his brow; stopping for a moment to rest in the shade of an Iuteniqua Yellowwood, a tree becoming familiar to the London native who was now plucked in the center of Guinea. He slowly sipped the water from his metal cantine, careful not to waste any drop as he was adjusted to the realization of the lack of water in the small village of Loppe, the place where he found himself calling home for the next few weeks. The sweat stung as it made its way into his aqua colored eyes, he closed them tight and mentally tried to find a way to push past the heat. 

  


"You alright there, Ben?" a voice called out, followed by a light pat on the back. 

  


Eyes springing open, he turned to his best friend who was smiling, his eyes hiding a glint of concern. Benedict marveled at how cool and collected Tom looked even though he too, being a London native, was so far from home. No sweat pooled on his sunkissed skin, his short strawberry blonde curls sat in perfect place.

  


"Yeah, fine, just bloody hot out here," Benedict finally replied. 

  


"We're nearly there," Tom smiled, "dont give up on me now." Flashing his pearly whites in a broad smile, he journey forward, an exhausted Benedict following close behind. 

  


Coming to a small tan colored hut, both men stepped inside; a young blonde woman in a UNICEF tshirt sitting at a table smiled up as they approached.

  


"Names?" she asked, pulling a pen and resting the ballpoint tip on a form in front of her. 

  


Tom stepped forward, "Thomas Hiddleston, and this is Benedict Cumberbatch," he answered, "We're from the UK branch." 

  


"Of course," she replied in her heavy South African accent, "I'm Gwen. We've been expecting you. Follow me and I'll show you to your bunks." She rose from the table and stepped around the men, back into the heat of the sun. 

  


Journeying through to the last hut in a row of five, she opened the makeshift wooden door and motioned for the men to enter. Ben stepped in before Tom, nearly stopping in his tracks when he saw their living situation. The hut was one small singleroom, in it were two single beds each with one pillow and blanket and covered in individual mosquito nets. Their luggage wassitting on the floor, dropped off by the group that traveled by car before them, seeing as Ben and Tom opted for the native route 'to get the full experience!' Tom had said.  


"We have very little filtered water here," Gwen spoke, the men turned to listen, "we try to ration as much as possible. A truck comes and drops off a five gallon drum of drinking water for each hut every four days. Its yours to do as you please,but we do ask that you please share whatever you can, there are children here. We do a communal dinner every night, nothing fancy, mostly food that can be kept like beans and canned goods from a supply we brought. We ask that you please be respectful of the homes and property, this is their home not ours. Any questions?" 

  


Tom shook his head no and Ben spoke, "Yes, I know every village is different, so I was curious as to the location of the bathroom."

  


Gwen smiled, "Pick a bush, Mr.Cumberbatch." Tom and Ben chuckled lightly along with the woman. 

  


"If you need anything, you know where to find me, you can meet the rest of the team tonight at dinner. Welcome to Loppe, gentlemen," Gwen turned and walked out of the hut, back in the direction from where they came. 

  


Ben looked around the room then to Tom, who shrugged his shoulders, turning to maneuver around the net and plop onto the mattress. Ben took off his shirt, boots, and socks; trying to get somewhat cooler though he still donned his khakis and a muscle shirt. He slipped under his net, resting his head on the pillow, letting his light red curls fall away from his forehead. He sucked in a few deep breaths, his eyes growing heavy as the exhaustion from the heat crept over him, wisping him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A distant howl echoed through the village, awaking Ben with a start. Forgetting where he was, he sat up quickly, frenziedly swatting at the net around him. In an instant Tom was there, his hands gripped into Bens shoulders, 

  


"Benedict, calm down!" he ordered, his tone as firm as his grip. 

  


Ben's eyes closed, his chest heaving and his shirt sticky with sweat. He cleared his throat, attempting to find his words  
"Sorry...I...sorry...its hot and I forgot-I forgot where I was." 

  


Tom smiled a soft reassuring smile, releasing his grip and patting his hands against Ben's shoulders, "No harm, mate." 

  


Tom rose from the bed and slipped out of the net, "It's nearly dusk, what say you we go and find dinner?" 

  


Ben nodded gently, wiping his brow before slowly making his way off of the mattress. After fumbling with his boots and shirt, the two men stepped out into the darkening village. It was still hot, but not as unbearable as daylight proved to be. There were a few makeshift lights strung along the dirt pathway, obviously plugged to a generator brought by the team. A large tent was set up at the end of the road, a few long tables sat beneath, villagers and UNICEF members positioned about the tent.

  


Walking up to a table with a large pot, a black woman served them each a bowl of gumbo. Turning and scanning the room, Ben spied Gwen who was waving them over. With a nudge of his shoulder against Toms, both men walked toward the table and sat down across from her. 

  


"How are you mates settling in?" the woman smiled, taking a big spoonful of her soup. 

  


"Cant complain," Tom answered back, receiving a begrudging stare from Ben. 

  


"So are you lot married?" she asked, eyeing both men. 

  


"No, unfortunately not," Tom shrugged.

  


"the equal rights types? wont do it until all can?" she smiled. 

  


Tom's brow furrowed, he glanced over at Ben whose mouth was sucked in tight, a smile twitching the corner of his lips. 

  


"Oh! us? no..no...nothing like that. We've been friends since primary school," Tom practically blurted. 

  


"Right..." Gwen smiled, looked over both men then back down to her food. 

  


The rest of the night went with light conversation, Tom and Ben talked about London and Gwen told them about her home town. She also told them that the rest of the team left on an excursion while they slept to get medical supplies from a larger neighboring village and they would be back in a few days. 

  


After finishing their meals the two men retired to their hut, both fully knowing the danger of being out after dark. Ben wanted to wash up but privacy seemed impossible in the small quarters they were confined to. 

  


"Do you think it would be ok if I scrubbed up?" he asked Tom who was sitting on his bed removing his boots. 

  


"I was thinking the same thing," he responded. 

  


"So...should I go first?" Ben asked. 

  


Toms eyes looked side to side as though he were confused, "Why? We could just do it at the same time." 

  


Ben tried to hide his blush, avoiding eye contact with Tom. 

  


The blonde man smiled, "Are you embarrassed, Benny?" he teased, "Come on, its nothing I havent seen before." Tom rose from the bed and took towels out of his bag. Tom pulled off his shirt and began fussing with his belt. Ben gulped hard, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He looked down at his pants, slowly pulling at his belt, trying to keep his eyes away from the man next to him. By the time Ben pulled off his pants, Tom was already fully nude and splashing water on his towel. Ben gently pulled down his boxers, kicking them to the side while he cupped himself. He finally allowed himself to look up, Toms hair was wet and droplets of water were falling down his face. He was rubbing the wet towel against his ivory skin. Ben looked at the mans chest, he was slender but his muscles were toned just enough to see them lightly defined underneath his skin. Tearing his thoughts away Ben walked to the water tub and wet his hair and his towel and walked back to his side of the room. He rubbed at his skin, trying to keep his mind occupied and his eyes set forward. But again, he found his gaze wandering, this time lower. Tom's penis was flacid, but still larger than average; the length nearly matching his own, although tom's had less girth. Ben's face whipped away when Tom looked up at him. He silently cursed himself for allowing his mind to digress in such a direction.

  


"Nine and a half...if you were wondering," Tom spoke. 

  


Ben's brow furrowed, "What?" he asked without looking over. 

  


"Its nine and a half inches." 

  


_oh._ Ben thought, he suddenly began to feel sick and even more embarrassed when he realized he wasnt repulsed by the direction the conversation was taking.

  


"You?" Tom asked.

  


"Uh..same." was all he could get out, he wanted to keep his talking to a minimum, he didnt want to let Tom in on his thoughts. 

  


"Right," Tom responded, "though yours looks thicker." 

  


Ben felt a heat rising in his groin and he knew if he didnt tear away his thoughts and hurry to bed he would fully harden in front of his best friend. Ben immediately grabbed his dry towel, running it over his hair and skin. Digging through his bag he found a fresh pair of boxers, lounge pants, and a teeshirt. Dressing quickly, he stepped outside to hang his towels to dry. When he stepped back in Tom was getting dressed slowly, and it seemed now that he was avoiding eye contact with Ben. Benedict moved under the net and onto his bed, turning to face the wall.

  


"Well, goodnight," Tom spoke softly. 

  


"Night," Ben responded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed quickly, Ben and Tom visited with the families of the village, helping with whatever little odd job   
they threw their way. When the rest of the team returned, they were introduced to a young American man named Dr.Brian   
Sithers, his young female assistant Karen, and the UNICEF convoy leader an Australian by the name of Mitch Draker. In the   
following days, Mitch would show them around the area, taking them on small ventures to view the wildlife and the villages   
natural resources. Ben and Tom fell into a routine: chores, convoy, dinner, shower. That first nights shower was still fresh   
in Bens mind and would plague him from time to time during the day when their hands would brush together or Tom would give   
his shoulders a friendly rub. He felt an electricity beneath the touch and it scared him to death. He didnt know what that   
feeling meant or if Tom was feeling it too. 

That night was substantially cooler and at dinner Mitch invited them for a drink later on with the team. Tom and Ben happily   
accepted, stating their need for a bath before meeting up with them.

Back in the hut the usual silence was prevalent. Ben's comfort in being naked in front of Tom was growing, and he quickly   
undressed, running the soaked towel over his pale skin, Tom across the other room mimicking his actions. Ben still found it   
hard not to stare, so he'd do so out of the corner of his eye. Tom could sense the gaze, but he ignored it, washing himself   
slower, dragging the towel over each muscle in a graceful movement. Ben's breathing hitched as he could see Tom slowly   
running his hands lower, softly rubbing the towel against himself. Ben had to fight back a groan, without thinking he dropped   
his towel and dug through his bag finding a change of clothes as quickly as he could. After getting dressed he waited for Tom   
outside of the hut, avoiding eye contact and talking of any kind when the man finally stepped out. 

In the tented area where dinner is usually served, members of the team sat around a table, each sipping from metal cups and   
sharing in stories and laughter. When Ben and Tom approached, they welcomed them with open arms, pouring them drinks and   
pulling up two extra chairs. 

"Were'nt sure if you mates were gonna show," Mitch said and he motioned to the seat. 

"Its nice to get out of those suffocating huts," Ben responded. 

"Tell me about it," Mitch said, "Ive been here for 3 months."

"Good lord, what ever for?" Ben asked.

Mitch shrugged, "its for a good cause and its not like I had anything keeping me back home." 

There was silence around the table and both Ben and Tom shifted awkwardly in their seats. 

"Eh, enough about me. Come on, buggers, lets give a toast to our new mates Ben and Tom." 

The group raised their cups in the direction of the two men, "To Ben and Tom!" They spoke simultaneously. They brought the cups to their lips and drank, Ben nearly choked at the burn. He and Tom both exchanged pained looks.

"Mitch," Tom spoke, "What in the bloody hell is this?" 

"Homemade. From some fruit found outside the village. Guaranteed to put hair on your chest." 

As the night wore on, the bottles began to empty and the group began to thin out. Each person in their turn shakily made their way back to their huts.

Ben elbowed Tom who was slumped in his chair, "Lets turn in, old boy," he smiled. 

Tom sloppily nodded in agreement and slowly stood up. Both men were shaky on their feet so they used each other as support in their trek back.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the moonlit hut, they began to sloppily undress, their boots kicking to the other side of the room and Ben tripping over himself and falling onto the bed. The net came crashing down around him in a tight confine, "Shit!" he spat, trying to work his way out. Tom was buckled over in a fit of laughter, slapping his knees with his palms. 

"Oh ha-ha Tom! You dont have to worry about getting malaria in the middle of the night!" Ben snapped.

Tom stood up and wiped his eyes, a smile still plastered over his face. "Oh, quit your whining and get under my net," he said, climbing into bed. 

Ben stilled, his mind trying to push the thought away.

"No, no. I'll just fix it," he said, quickly getting up and trying to refix the net to the ceiling only to come crashing down onto the mattress again.

Tom let out a loud laugh, "Benedict. Get into the damn bed before you hurt yourself." 

Ben huffed, moving to the other side of the room and crawling under the net. Tom made as much room as he could, his back practically against the wall. Ben laid flat on his back, staring up at the net above him. 

"See, no harm, just like in grade school when we would pitch tents in my room," Tom breathed.

Ben smiled, recalling the memory, "I believe those had much more room than this, though." 

"No, I think its just that we werent six feet tall back then," Tom laughed. 

"Oh god," Ben breathed a chuckle, "if people back home could see us now. In our skivvys under a mosquito net sharing a bed."

"Oh they would talk, not that I care," Tom responded. 

Ben turned his head to face Tom, not realizing how close they actually were. Both men caught their breath in their throats when their noses grazed. 

"An-and what do you think they would say?" Ben barely whispered.

Toms chest began to huff as he slowly raised his hand to caress Bens cheek. Blue eyes stared deep into turquoise pools, waiting for the silent beckoning, the subtle answer that it was ok to move, ok to breathe. Ben's eyes closed and he relaxed into his friends touch. That was all the answer Tom needed, he slowly inched forward, plucking bens lips into his own, his bottom lip softly tracing the defined cupids bow. They held there for a moment, in that silent embrace, each reveling in the scent and feel of the other. Ben hadnt realized how bad he wanted this, feeling his body relax and tense all at the same time at the touch of Tom's lips. 

Before he could think, he felt Tom's tongue slowly swipe across his lips begging for access which Ben happily obliged. Tom shifted upwards, his chest resting on top of Ben's as their kiss deepened. Soft moans escaped their feverish kiss, and a heat slowly began to build between them. Bens fingers ran down Tom's ivory skin, over his shoulders and down his sides finding his hips and pulling him on top. Their kiss broke and they stared deep into each others eyes when they felt their stiffening members rub together. The want was overwhelming, Ben felt as though he could die from needing him so badly. Tom slowly met Bens lips with his, moving down to pepper his jawline with soft wanting kisses. When he met his earlobe, Tom took it between his teeth, slowly nipping and sucking at the flesh, running his tongue along the length of his ear. Ben could hear him panting, his breath was hot, matching the heat that rose in him. He gripped down around Tom's hips, slowly pulling them into motion, grinding their swollen cocks together. 

Ben couldnt hold back the moans that escaped him, his every nerve ultra sensitive to Tom's touch. Slowly Tom began to venture lower, his tongue running over Ben's thin neck, making sure to savor the taste of him, over his chest, stopping at his pert nipple and sucking lightly, circling his tongue around the small pink circle. Bens fingers laced themselves into Tom's tresses, squeezing gently. 

Tom moved lower, his mouth suckling over the ridges of Bens muscles, moving past his belly button and to the elastic barrier of his boxerbriefs. Tom sat on his heels, his blue eyes slowly flicking up to meet Bens. Slender digits hooked under the material, carefully sliding it down over Bens legs, never breaking their gaze. Ben's member fell onto his stomach, stamping the flesh with a mark of precum. Tom discarded the boxers onto the floor, his hands ran up Ben's long legs, meeting on top of his friends swollen cock. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Ben barely breathed. 

Tom swallowed hard, shaking his head, "No, you?"

Ben shook his head. 

Tom swallowed hard again, slowly leaning down, parting his pink lips and lapping at Bens soaked tip. A groan escaped Ben that sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure as his head fell back against the pillow. Tom was surprised at the taste of him, slightly salty and velvety over his tongue. He opened his mouth wider, taking his length in as far as he could go, causing him to gag at the prodding of his throat. He slid it out, gasping for breath before sucking the tip back in, this time only sliding down halfway, his hand working the rest. 

Bens mind clouded, he spoke mumbled inaudible words, unable to grasp the sensation that traveled through him. His hips instinctively bucked upward, deepening the wetness of Toms mouth over his aching cock. "Oh god, that feels so good," he groaned. 

Toms free hand found his own hardness in his boxers. His thumb swirled the precum that drenched his tip before he began to stoke slowly. He pulled up and down, circling and swiveling, his slit dripping with wetness. He groaned deeply, the vibration pulsing through his mouth and over Ben's cock, making him moan loudly. 

"Oh...Oh my g- do that again," Ben breathed. 

Tom took a deep breath and pushed lower, swallowing more of Ben. He again groaned deeply, drawing out the sound as he pushed and pulled him from his throat. Ben's eyes flashed to white and his fingers clawed at the sheets. His body writhed hard, nearly bucking Tom off him completely. The blonde's warm tongue traveled along his friends length, tasting every solid inch. His hand circled around the girth, slicked by the saliva that ran down from the skilled blow job. 

Pulling his hand from his boxers, Tom ran it along Bens toned chest, reaching his open mouth and pressed his index and middle finger in. Bens lips closed around the digits, his tongue running along the skin and sucking wantingly, mimicking the up and down motions Tom was doing on his member. 

Pulling his slicked fingers from his friends mouth, Tom used his wrist to spread each of Bens legs individually. Without pulling his mouth away from Ben's cock, he ran his wet fingers over the exposed entrance. Bens eyes sprung open in surprise at the sensation. He had never been touched there and the feeling was total bliss. Tom applied pressure with the tip of his middle finger, but paused before inserting.

"Is this alright?" he whispered up at Ben, whose eyes were now closed.

"yes..." Ben responded, breathy and without hesitation.

 

Tom pushed slightly harder, letting Ben's body naturally accept the intrusion. He paused after pushing in the first knuckle, hearing Ben groan softly. His mouth continued to run up and down the length, his tongue swirling at the head. Bens nails tore at the sheet as Tom pushed his finger in further, over the second knuckle and down to the base. He began swirling it slowly, softly in circles, feeling out the tightness that closed around. Ben instinctively opened his legs wider, allowing for more access, needing a deeper contact. 

Tom turned his hand upward, his finger reaching far back, finding the small button within and softly massaging against it. Bens back arched high, accidentally gagging Tom who was still sucking him. The feeling coursing through him was overwhelming, as though his body would catch fire from the heat that spread. He opened his mouth to speak, to beg for more, but all that escaped him was a strangled cry of indiscernible words. 

As though understanding his plea, Tom softly pressed into him with his index finger, meeting next to his other digit to massage against Ben's sweet spot. The redhead writhed against the mattress, his body now glistened with sweat as Tom sucked and prodded him. His passion rose deep in his belly, every pulse point pounding, the pressure at the base of his spine growing immense. 

"I-I'm so close..." Ben managed to breathe.

Tom released his cock with a pop, letting it fall against his friends stomach. "No," he breathed heavily, "I want us to finish together."

Bens eyes opened and he looked down at Tom, whose eyes were hooded, his pupils dilated with a deep lust. 

"Can I...take you?" Tom asked softly

Ben swore his heart completely stopped. The delicious words caressed over him like fine silk, making him hotter than before. 

He nodded his head, "Yes..."

Tom slowly pulled out his fingers, which had stretched Ben to the best of their ability. He moved his body to hover over his friend, their faces meeting, their noses softly touching as they stared into each others eyes, each man breathing heavily. Ben jutted forward, taking Toms mouth in a deep hot kiss. Their tongues clashed together in a fight for dominance, the contact wet and loud. 

Quickly pulling his mouth away, Tom spit a generous amount into his hand and reached down to slick his member as he returned to the passionate kiss. He pushed his tip against Ben's slightly stretched hole and pushed forward. Ben groaned loudly, his eyes shut tightly in pain as the head popped in. Tom held still, letting Ben get used to the fullness.

With a soft nod of assurance, Tom slowly moved deeper, slowly pushing in until his pelvis met the warm skin of Bens ass. Both men we're silent, their eyes shut tightly and their mouths agape. The only sound that filled the tiny room was their heavy breathing. 

Ben couldnt believe the feelings flowing through his body, the pain and pleasure of the stretch, the deep ache for more even though he thought he would burst. Before this moment, he never realized how much he needed Tom inside him, how much he wanted him to take him. 

"Fuck me," Ben whispered, his hands finding the back of Toms head and tangling in his hair. 

Toms eyes sprung open, and Ben swore he grew harder inside him, if that were even possible. 

Tom started to slowly move, pulling out and pushing back in, moving tiny inches at a time. Bens cock sat between their stomachs, still slick with spit, being worked over in the pressure. Feeling Ben's muscles relax fully, Tom began to move harder, his pumping pulling further out and pressing back in harder and harder. Their skin met with a wet slap, slightly muffled by their moans. Tom rested his forehead against Bens, their breathing heavy.

"Open your eyes," Tom commanded, his voice husky, "look at me."

Ben obliged and stared straight into darkened blue pools. He felt the pressure again begin to build, and he needed to release. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and fought to keep his eyes open. He cheeks reddened and his muscles tightened up, causing Tom to groan loudly. 

Simultaneously both men reached their peak, Bens hot seed streamed in long bursts over their chests while Tom spilled inside him, filling him to the brim. Their ecstasy held for what felt like an eternity before the earth came crashing back down around them. The warmth of the room and their heavy panting again prevalent. 

They were still, still staring straight into each others eyes, Tom's pupils back to normal size leaving them the soft blue Ben recognized. Ben pulled Tom's face to his, their kiss soft and gentle, yet still yearning. 

Pulling out slowly, Tom rolled onto his side next to his now lover. Ben turned and pressed his back into Toms chest, Tom wrapped his arm around him and held their bodies close. 

The drifted into a spent slumber, sleeping better than they ever had before.


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn broke and flooded the hut with light. Ben and Tom stirred from their sleep, still tight in each others arms. Ben's eyes flickered open and fell down to the arm around him. He sat up quickly in sober realization. He thought he had dreamt it, a drunken vivid dream. He fumbled out of the net and the soreness in his backside was the difinitive proof of what happened. He quickly threw on his clothes from the night before and plopped down onto his own bed, wincing in pain as he made contact with the mattress. Tom sat up and rubbed his face, he turned to rest his back on the wall, pulling the sheet over his nude body. 

"So...last night I'm assuming we actually," Tom started.

"yes." Ben answered before he finished.

They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say or how the other felt, not wanting to ruin anything. Ben rose from his bed and slowly moved to the doorway. Villagers and some of the volunteers they had met the night before were going on about their business in the village, but each one in their own turn gave Ben an odd look. 

"Apparantly we were pretty noisy about it, too" Ben said into the hut. 

Tom chuckled softly and fell back against the pillow, "we leave tomorrow so we dont have to take the looks for long."

Walking back into the hut, Ben approached his bed. He picked up the net from the floor and found the ring hanging at the top. He reached up and fixed it to the hook that hung from the ceiling. He billowed the length around the bed and made sure every spot was covered. This was an easy fix with a fully sober mind. 

Ben and Tom didnt see each other much that day, each was off in a different part of the village, helping out the natives with as much as they could before their departure. Ben was more than happy for the extra work, it kept his mind from rationalizing the previous night. 

Walking to a hut in the center of the village, Ben saw Tom walking across the way. Both men made eye contact, and Ben couldnt help but smile, receiving the same from Tom. Ben realized how good it was to see that smile, that perfect smile. He didnt want to lose Tom over one drunken night, he was one of the most important people in his life. He held onto that brief smile for the rest of the day, taking comfort in the distant contact until nightfall.

After a silent dinner they retreated to their hut. They each stayed in their respective corners while they bathed, neither one looking at the other. Slipping into bed, Ben laid wide awake, his mind racing. He found his body aching in the distance between them. 

Ben sat up when Tom slid under his net and onto his bed, their bodies seated inches apart. 

"We really need to talk," Tom breathed. 

Ben only nodded in response, he was afraid he would be able to find his voice. 

"I dont want things to be weird between us, Benedict. We cant change what happened last night," Tom leaned closer and Bens eyes shot to his when Tom pressed his hand on top of his, "and I dont want to." 

"What?" Ben asked in disbelief

"I've never felt that way with anyone before. Even just to feel your hand beneath mine, to feel you lips against my own, it-it makes me feel whole. I've always known our bond was strong but I never realized, at least not before tonight, it was because I love you." Tom held his breath, looking at ben for a response.

Ben was silent, overwhelmed, his body almost numb. 

"Will you please say something?" Tom begged, snapping Ben out of his trance.

Benedict shot forward, pulling Tom in for a deep kiss, their hands on each others necks trying to find that impossible contact.

"I love you, too" Ben whispered against Tom's lips, pulling his body down next to him.

They held onto each other tight, both aware of the oncoming storm that awaited them when they got home, but neither seemed to care. In that moment, that embrace, nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
